Deceptitrains' Wrath/The King sends for help
Here's how the Deceptitrains' wrath and the King sends for help goes in Revenge of The Ultratron. and Track-Arachins fly up onto a huge skyscraper Megatrain: That went well. Track-Arachins: We lost them, master. The Train-Bots must be shielding their defenses. Megatrain: I can't believe I relied on you, you simple insect! on Track-Arachins' head Track-Arachins: What insect? Amongst seven billion?! Megatrain: Shut up! Track-Arachnis: But they could be anywhere by now. Megatrain: Then we will force them to find them by force. It's time for the world to know of our plans, no disguise no mercy. The time has come for my master's revenge. he speaks, Track-Archins fixes her arm Deceptitrains came down from space hit a aircraft carrier, some hit Paris, and we see dead bodies and aircraft floating in the ocean we see the Ultratron on a propeller Ultratron: Revenge. Is mine. Megatrain hacks wires of a satellite and the Ultratron makes a message on all telecommunications Ultratron: Citizen's of Earth. Your leaders have held the truth, you are not alone in this universe. We have lived among you, hidden but no more, has you seen. We can destroy your cities at will. Unless you turn over this foal, a picture of Nyx and her friends, if you resist us, we will destroy the world as you know it. our heroes heroes arrive in an abandoned building Brian: I can't believe Thomas got killed! Nyx: sniffs I know, but there's no need to rub it in. Twilight: Come here. Nyx I'm so sorry, sheds a few tears Shining Armor: his hoof around Twilight Sabine Wren: (hops out of the brakevan of Percy's small train and slams her helmet on a table) Ezra Bridger: I can't believe, he's really gone. Willy: This is just like the time he laid his life down for Princess Celestia back at the Oasis of the Scorpion King! Steamy: Except this time, we can't bring him back. Ed: (sobbing) Eddy: (falls onto the ground) This is it, we're done for! We're gonna be destroyed for sure this time, Double-D! Edd: I know for a fact Optimus is not going to like to hear about how his apprentice has fallen. Equinelantis a chopper brings in Thomas' body Optimus: in sadness Oh Thomas. King Solar Flare: I hope my daughters are all right. the military surround them Piston Spark: What's the big idea?! Ironhide: You dare point a gun at me?! You wanna piece of me?! Piston Spark: You wanna get rough with me?! KIng Solar Flare: What is the meaning of this!? Mayor West: The alliance is over! This is our war now, and we will do it as we always did! Spiker: WHAT?! That's hoo-haw! Sparkshot: You cannot defeat Megatrain with your troops, he and the Deceptitrains are too powerful! Mayor West: I don't care! King Solar Flare: There's no negotiating with them. Mayor West: Yes, sir there is! Take that scrap metal to Diego Garcia! King Solar Flare: No! We're not taking him anywhere, he's my daughter's close student! Mayor West: him Let's move. Spiker: That damn jerk slapped the king! HEY! SLAPPING ROYALTY'S A MAJOR CRIME YOU KNOW!!! Mayor West: Put a sock in it! in a helicopter and it takes off Sparkshot: Ultra Track, I think we should leave this planet. Ultra Track: No. That's not what OpThomas would want. What should we do, your highness? King Solar Flare: Percy and a few of the others may be with my daughters and Nyx. But, we need to take action. Spiker: But the damn military ain't gonna help us! King Solar Flare: Right. Give me a paper and a pen. I'm gonna make contact with the one air force and others that will help us. message "Greetings, Captain..." Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles